Keeping My Soul
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: AU!  There is a new girl moving to Forks.  She moved to this small town on her own, and some of the students are becomming suspicious.  Will the Cullens and The Hales ignore the rumors and accept her, Or will she become a social outcast?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear all my loyal readers, **

**Here is my newest story! I hope you like it!**

New Girl's POV

"Ok so this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock Hale, his sister Rosalie Whitlock Hale, her boyfriend Emmett Mc McCarthy Cullen and my other brother Edward is around here somewhere" a pixie like creature said too me enthusiastically as she pointed out each of her family. It was my first day at this school, and I had been fairly nervous.

There had been gossip about me being spread in the corridors as I walked between my classes, and everyone seemed suspicious of a girl who would move here in the middle of the semester without her parents. It hardly seemed unusual too me, but apparently everyone else thought differently.

My mother was getting divorced again, from her third husband James, and during the time my mother had asked me not to stay at their house, for reason I do not wish to go into. And with my father moving from house to house, I had no where else to go. So I rented a room in an apartment, about 20 minutes from the school of Forks High, with two siblings from a small reservation in Washington. Leah and Seth Clearwater seemed like nice enough people and said as long as I cooked then we would get along great.

Fortunately I did cook otherwise I would be left with nowhere to stay. My mother was the most unpredictable cook. She would mix jelly beans with salad, potato and macaroni pizza, or pineapple taco's at Christmas. So I learnt how to cook from a young age and have cooked ever since.

When Alice came over and introduced herself at the beginning of lunch, I honestly didn't know what to think. "Hello, my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but everyone calls me Alice. You're in my Spanish class right?" she had said, almost bouncing where she stood. Everyone seemed to be avoiding me, so at first I thought it was some cruel joke. She led me straight over too a table with four others already seated with trays full of food.

After introducing me to everyone she practically pushed me onto the chair next to a big, muscular, brown headed guy, called Emmett, and went to go sit next to a blonde male, named Jasper. They looked so cute together, as she leant her head against his chest and his head leant on top of hers.

"So Isabella" a deep voice said. "You play Guitar Hero?" I turned to face the voice and found a very cheerful Emmett, smiling at me like a child.

"Call me Bella and yeah, I do. Think you can beat me?" I challenge and his smile turned into a full on grin.

"Hell Yeah, Little One! Game on, where and when?" he faced my challenge with confidence, and it made me smile.

"Why doesn't she come round too ours tonight, it'll be fun, and Esme would love too meet her" a very excited voice from across the table. Jasper seemed to have calmed her down slightly when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but not by much.

"I agree with Alice." Jasper said in a southern drawl that probably made every girl in the room melt when he first spoke to them. "It would be nice to have even numbers for once." Everyone else around the table nodded and I chose that moment to slip away and join the queue for food. By the time any of them noticed I was gone, I had an apple in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. It wasn't a lot compared to the rest of my table but I wasn't sure I could stomach much more.

When I reached the front of the queue I paid and then turned to return back too the table, but instead I tripped over something. I braced myself and closed my eyes, ready to hit the floor, but it never came. Instead two strong arms wrapped around my waist, securing me in their grasp. I was too embarrassed to open my eyes and see who held me. I took a breath in through my nose and my mouth began to water. Whoever held me smelled divine. It was the most heavenly smell I had ever encountered, with a mixture of wood and cinnamon, I found myself almost melting. "Are you ok?" a deep musical voice said, and I found myself opening my eyes. I was about to say a comment about being fine or my two left feet that left me unable to walk along flat surfaces, but I couldn't I was too stunned by what or rather who I saw staring down at me, so instead I gasped and he chuckled.

'My hero', as I was now calling him inside my head, had the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen. They sparkled as he looked down at me and I just couldn't look away. They had a magnetic power that held my boring murky brown eyes locked with his. That was until the pixie came interrupting.

She coughed loudly and then grinned up at us. We tore our eyes away from each others and that was when I noticed the whole cafeteria was staring. As if on cue, my cheeks blushed a bright shade of red, and I tried to hide my face behind my hair.

"Let's go Bella; Emmett wants to talk to you about tonight." My face looked up out of my curtain of hair and that was when I really saw who my saviour was. He looked like something out of a supermodel magazine or prince charming out of a fairy tale. Along with his emerald green eyes, he had messy yet styled bronze hair and perfect features. He wore a dark green shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly, with the words _**BITE ME**_ written straight across the chest in blood red. He also wore some dark wash jeans and a pair of black converse. He was in all, gorgeous.

I felt my arm being tugged at and I was pulled away from the god like creature. I didn't even notice that we had reached the table until Emmett said "You gonna eat that Belly?" My attention was immediately snapped into the current conversations that were taking place and away from daydreaming about my hero. I looked down at the table and then shook my head at Emmett. I looked back up and heard the giggle that could only have belonged to Alice. I raised one eyebrow at her and she said

"Daydreaming Bella?" Of course being me, I blushed a deep shade of crimson, which caused the whole table to laugh.

I gently sipped at my bottle of water, and listened to the conversations around me. I still felt a little nervous around the people I guess you could call my new friends but they seemed friendly enough. Although I did feel a bit like the 5th wheel in the group. I was snapped out of my thoughts once again, when the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. I got out of my seat and walked quickly to my next class, thoughts of 'My Hero' swimming round my head.

**What did you think?**

**Oh and to clear up any confusion, Bella is the new girl, but I didn't feel like giving that away right at the beginning.**

**So Should I Continue??**

**Send Me A Review And Tell Me What You Think!**

**-SummerJane101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to both alerts and favourites, and also to those who reviewed **

**So here is the next chapter.**

**-StrawberryMopet**

_Previously On Keeping My Soul_

_Although I did feel a bit like the 5th wheel in the group. I was snapped out of my thoughts once again, when the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. I got out of my seat and walked quickly to my next class, thoughts of 'My Hero' swimming round my head._

Alice's POV

When I first saw Bella in my Spanish class, I knew that we would become good friends. She was sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, and with a tiny bit of work she could become confident and not her usual shy self.

As Jasper walked me to my next class we hardly spoke, which was incredibly unlike me. I usually talked at about 200 miles an hour and Jasper would listen intensively, and comment if one was required.

We had been dating for around 9 months now, and I was completely and irreversibly in love with him. Although I had yet to tell him this. Its not that I was nervous or scared of his rejection, I knew he loved me too. I was just waiting for the perfect moment.

And that was just around the corner, or so my psychic powers told me.

Jasper's POV

I was completely in love with my Ali. She was beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. I wanted to be with her forever, for the rest of my life. So I had to tell her, tonight. Bella was coming round, so I knew that that would distract her, so she wouldn't notice any unusual behaviour on my part.

I was nervous but I knew I could do it; after all it was only Alice.

Bella's POV

I walked into the classroom slowly and up to the teacher at the front of the classroom. He looked at me confused for a few seconds and then said "Oh, you're the new student Isabella Swan? I'm Mr Banner, welcome to Biology." He signed my slip and then led me to an empty seat at the back of the classroom. The seat next to mine was also empty, but he said that my partner should be along in a moment. He was right. The second I had sat down on my seat, Mr Banner said, "Ah, Miss Swan, your Biology partner is here. Good luck." The entire class giggled at his comment, and I looked up to see my hero walking towards my desk. _Oh No._

Emmett's POV

I was so excited! There was no way that Bellsie would beat me at Guitar Hero. I rocked that game. Jasper says that he beat me last time, but Alice distracted me, so it doesn't count. Unbeaten, and that is how it would stay.

"Mr Cullen?" oh no. I forgot I was in class. Ok be smooth Cullen.

"It's McCarthy Cullen, sir." I knew it sounded rather cheeky, but it made my class mates laugh so I couldn't resist. The teacher rolled his eyes at me and went on to ask one of my other classmates the question.

Once I was 98% sure that I was off the hook, I went into my own mind, to try and choose what songs we would play. Something hard, but not too hard. My thoughts continued, until I had narrowed it down to 3 songs. Each of the songs was perfect and I was certain I could beat her. I couldn't wait!

Rosalie's POV

Bella seemed nice enough. I didn't really know her well enough to comment but I was happy that Emmett and Alice had someone else to play with. I could tell that she would be a good addition to our group, even if I wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Her and Edward seemed to be getting along, which was always a good sign. He seems to very protective of us, when it comes to making new friends. About a year of so ago, there was a new girl called Angela at our school. Alice tried to make friends with her, but every time she did Edward would scare her off. It pained Alice. She had always had this unexplainable need to do everything Edward told her too. Things even escalated to a point where Angela moved to Seattle to live with an old family friend and his son. Last time I heard Angela and the son, Ben I think his name was, were dating.

If she managed to survive through tonight, then I would welcome her with open arms. If not, then we had a problem.

**I KNOW THAT IM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! It's been to long! But now I'm all set up. I'm taking A-Levels and I'm most defiantly going to update more **

**3**


	3. My Final Hour

It is the Eve before Christmas Eve, and I am now telling you that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am giving up writing because of a review I received a couple of weeks ago saying that I shouldn't be writing on fanfiction and that I was a disgrace to the fanfiction name.

However, I will be posting a Christmas one shot for this year, that will be posted tomorrow. Don't forget to check it out because it will be my final post after this one.

I hope that you all have a great Christmas and a happy new year!

StrawberryMopet

Aka Sam. x


	4. A Change Of Heart

I have had a change of heart, as some of you will know! I am going to continue writing and hope that you will continue to enjoy it. I have had so many messages saying that you want me to continue that I've decided to continue! So enjoy my future chapters!

StrawberryMopet

aka Sam


End file.
